Deity
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: Link has been a spirit watching over Hyrule for a long time. Though his body is young, his mind is old and wise. He has helped subtly guide the heroes of the past. Circumstances now allow him to help directly. In order to hide his identity from his enemies, he must use the dark powers of 'it'. The Fierce Deity will lend him it's power, all he has to do is not drown in the flood.
1. The Helpful Specter

Deity

The Helpful Specter

* * *

The Elidin Volcano was one of the highest natural landmarks in Hyrule. Twenty miles from Hyrule Castle, it stood overlooking the green fields. A great battle was currently raging in the fields below.

In a small alcove near the top, a ball of light flitted about nervously as it watched the conflict. This ball of light was a fairy, a rather common sight in Hyrule. However, while most fairies glowed blue or red, this fairy's glow was a bright yellow.

"What's with all this chaos?" she asked.

A figure stood next to her, invisible to those without extrasensory abilities. His arms were crossed as he glared down to the battle.

"It's a war, Tatl," he said softly.

Though he looked like a ten year old in a green tunic, his sharp blue eyes displayed a maturity beyond his years. However, deep in his eyes lay a spark of innocence, one not put out by the darkness he had seen through the ages.

"It's just so horrible," she said with a shiver. "Even Skull Kid at his worst was better than this."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I'd say dropping the moon on everyone is just as bad."

Tatl grunted. "At least it would a' been quick. This is just agony."

"I don't like it any more than you," he said tucking a strand of blond hair under his green stocking cap. "War is what claimed my parents."

"Let's just leave, Link," she said flying closer to him. "We already talked to the Great Fairy and she sent what's her face, Prixie? Praxie?"

"Proxi," Link corrected.

"Yeah, her. She sent her to this world's hero. I say we've done enough."

Link shook his head. "No. I don't think we have. None of the other heroes ever had to deal with something like this. They need my help."

"Uhg," Tatl scoffed. "You and your stupid hero complex. Just once, can't you let your successors deal with it?"

Link frowned as he turned to her. "You don't need to be here, Tatl. You could go back to Termina and be with Tael and Skull Kid."

"You know I can't," she yelled, the light around her body flaring up. Her glow dimmed as she spoke softly. "I promised Navi that you'd always have someone by your side." She perked up. "So even if you don't want me here, I'm stuck with you, Hero Boy."

Link smiled. "Thanks. It means a lot to me, Tatl."

"Yeah, yeah," she said waving it off. "So what's your plan? Gonna train up the hero with your 'Hero's Shade' routine?"

Link shook his head, staring down intently as the battle drew to a close.

"No, I need to do more than just pass on my skills." He looked skyward. "Who ever this 'Cia' is, she's messing with the fabric of time."

"Oh, I see," she giggled. "You take offense to her copying your schtick."

Link rolled his eyes. "Tatl."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Hero of Time," she said with a fake exuberance. "Please, tell me how you plan to save this Hyrule, oh, Hero of Two Worlds, Brother of Gorons, Future King of the Zoras."

"I regret telling you about Ruto."

"I don't," she giggled. "But, seriously, what's your game?"

"We know she's messing with the fabric of time."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Well, since I'm a spirit, I can feel it. I know what she's trying to do," he said looking at his hands.

"And what is she trying to do?"

"From what I can tell, she is trying to bring three locations from three different timelines into this one." Link put a hand to his chin as his eyes narrowed. "She essentially has them marked, but doesn't have enough power to pull them through, yet."

Tatl floated closer to his side, staying just within his peripheral.

"That's a good thing, right?" she asked bewildered. "That sounds like a good thing."

"Look up there, Tatl." He pointed to the western skyline.

Tatl stared at the sky. Thirty second revealed nothing but pale blue sky. She was about to ask Link what she was looking at when her eyes caught a shimmer. A chain of floating island flashed into existence. Then, just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished.

"By the Four Giants! What was that?" she cried.

"One of the eras she's trying to pull here,"Link said with a sigh. "Even just marking them is putting tremendous strain on time itself. If she's able to pull them through, it could be disastrous."

"Like destroy the world bad?"

"Worse." He looked to the sky. "It'd be like pulling cloth through a jagged grate. Something is bound to rip. And since these are eras with heroes, it would unravel everything the soul of the hero has done."

"Everything? You mean…"

"Hyrule, Lorule, the Dark World, Holodrum, Labrynna," he listed. With a grim look, he turned his head to Tatl. "Even Termina. All destroyed.

"Well," she gulped. "That's bad."

Link nodded. "But it does give me an advantage."

"Oh yeah?" Tatl hummed. "What's that?"

"See over there?" he asked while pointing to the east.

Another shimmer showed a glimpse of a large mountain.

"Yeah," she replied. "What era is that?"

"That is Death Mountain. My era." He grinned. "Specifically, just after Zelda sent me back in time after beating Ganon."

Tatl floated in front of his face.

"How does that help?"

"Spirit or not, I'm still the Hero of Time," he said with a hand to his chest. "It's my era, therefore, my duty to protect it."

"Again, hero complex. And again. How? Does? That? Help?"

With each word, she bopped him in the head. Link rubbed his forehead, silently wondering how such a tiny thing could kick so hard.

"Well," he started. "Since my Hyrule is in danger, I can manafest."

Tatl flew back slightly. "Wait," she gasped. "Like, become a real person again?"

He nodded. "Loophole in the curse. The goddesses told me about it."

"That's great, Link." She turned out towards the fields again. "All we gotta do is get that Master Sword and-"

"No," Link interrupted.

"Why not?" she yelled. "And don't you dare say it rightfully belongs to this era's hero?"

"Well it does…"

She growled.

"Let me finish," he said holding his hands out in front of him. " It does rightfully belong to this era's hero, but even if i wanted to take it, I can't wield it anymore."

"What? Why?"

"It can only be wielded by the one who has the Soul of the Hero." Link shook his head. "I don't have that anymore because of Majora's curse."

"Stupid curse," she growled. A sigh escaped her throat. "Okay, you can still fight."

"That's another thing."

Tatl's light flared in anger. "What now?"

"Know how I said that the witch wasn't powerful enough to pull the locations through yet?" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

She nodded.

"Three guesses what could give her enough."

"The Triforce," she deadpanned.

"Yep." Link rubbed the back of his left hand. "The tie is faint now. I may not have the Triforce of Courage, but I'm still linked to it. This witch could use that to draw it out of the hero."

He looked out towards the distance.

"We can't let anyone know I'm here."

"So use the masks," she said. "No one will recognize you as a goron or a zora."

He shook his head.

"Those forms can't hide that power." His eyes narrowed. "There's only one thing that can."

Tatl gasped. "No. You don't mean…"

He nodded and pulled a mask from his pack. A dark aura emanated from it. Tatl shrunk back as he brought it out. Said mask appeared to be carved from some sort of bone, cold and smooth to the touch. It's apperance bore an uncanny resemblance to Link's adult form, but with noticeable differences. The hair was white. Pupiless eyes stared forward, narrowed in rage. Red lines curved under and over each eye and a blue triangular outline extended from it's forehead halfway to it's nose.

"Link, you can't use that. It's too powerful," she cried. "You nearly lost control fighting Majora."

"It's power will mask my link to the Triforce. We have no choice."

"Yes, we do," she yelled as she flew in between him and the mask. "I know your brain's not much bigger than a deku nut, but use it! Do you have any idea what that thing could do to you now that you're a spirit? It could gobble you up! It could-"

"Tatl!" Link yelled. His eyes held a glare. "This isn't up for discussion. Using the Fierce Deity Mask is the only option we have. This is a war, Tatl. Even at my best I've only ever fought four enemies at one time, six, tops. The mask power will allow me to deal with the hundreds of monsters I'll be up against."

"Yeah, it's got power," Tatl conceeded. "But that power is a flood, a veritable dark ocean dropping down on your head. You could drown in it and there's no scale or tunic to help keep you floating."

"Which is why I have you to keep my head above water, as it were." His gaze softened. "Tatl," he pleaded. "Please, Tatl. I need you to trust me."

Tatl fluttered between several spots in the air, the fairy equivalent to pacing. Growls, groans, and sounds of distress accompanied her flight.

"Uhg, Fine!" she groaned. "But if I have to tell Skull Kid and Tael and Navi and everyone else that you got eaten by a mask, I'll burn the stupid thing with you in it. Got it?"

"Got it, but for the record, I know you won't let that happen," Link said with a smile.

"Whatever, just…" She took a calming breath. "Just what do we do first?"

"First," he said slipping on his hover boots. "Is observe their army and select an ally."

Link walked off the rocky edge, using the hover boots to stop himself before he hit the ground.

Tatl rolled her eyes. "You can stop trying to look cool," she yelled down to him. "You look ten. It just doesn't work."

Link laughed.

* * *

To say Link had a hard life was an understatement. When he was ten, he went on a journey to save Hyrule. Said journey had him switching back and forth between child and adult. His mind quickly matured, the time skip depriving him of a childhood, though he took it in stride.

His lost childhood was not something he mourned. As a child, he had always felt out of place, as an adult he knew where he wanted to be. Still, when the journey ended, he let Princess Zelda send him back to his childhood.

She and him retained all memories of the time shift. Eventually they decided that trying to reclaim their childhood was an exercise in futility. Their experiences left them as adults in the bodies of children, though they were still prone to some childish thoughts and actions.

For a year, Link served as Zelda's best friend and confidant. Their shared experiences left them attached to one another. Impa, under Zelda's request, began researching ways for Link to be able to court her when they were old enough, the princess being a hopeless romantic of all things. Meanwhile, Link's desire to stay at Zelda's side was at odds with his urge to go find Navi.

Zelda convinced him to leave. She could see the way it left him conflicted. Link promised to return in a year, though Zelda said he could take three. Her parting gift was the Ocarina of Time and a kiss on the cheek that left Link feeling like he could take on a hundred Ganons.

And then he died.

Four months into his journey, Link was struck down. The details were hazy, but somewhere in the lost woods Link lost his life. Though before he could pass on, the Goddesses had one last task for him. He was sent to Termina, a land between life and death. This land was linked to Hyrule and a cataclysmic event was going to destroy both of them. Despite still reeling from his death and his regrets, Link wasted no time in attempting to stop the moon from dropping. What followed was a cycle of the same three days repeated over and over until the Four giants stopped the moon. With the Fierce Deity Mask, Link went to fight Majora, the entity behind the moon drop.

He won.

However, with the last of it's power, Majora cursed Link, chaining his spirit. Link could not pass on. Though Majora could never stop the Soul of the Hero from moving on, Links spirit, everything that made him who he was, was doomed to traverse through space and time, watching Hyrule forever.

He checked on Zelda first. She had gotten married, arranged to prosper peace between Hyrule and a neighboring kingdom. He was initially thought she had moved on, but her restless sleep said otherwise. She called his name every night. In the throes of nightmares, she screamed for him to come back, to take his place by her side. She spent her mornings cleaning the tears and steeling herself for the trials ahead.

It hurt him, cut deeper than any blade his foes had ever leveled against him. He wanted to run himself through with his own blade. His princess was hurting and he could do nothing to help.

He wallowed in grief for one hundred years.

When Ganondorf resurfaced, using the Usurper King Zant, Link had had enough. If he was to watch Hyrules' timelines till existence itself faded, then he would help protect his former home. His first act was training the Hero of Twilight.

Throughout time, Link did whatever he could to help. Sometimes, he could not do much, a small distraction, the deflection of a fatal blow, but no matter what he made sure to help his descendants somehow.

But this Hero, this Hyrule, needed more than a passing down of techniques, more than a subtle guiding hand. This time, an ally was needed. This time, Link himself would fight.

He'd be lying if he said he wasn't a little excited.

* * *

C.T.K: Been playing Hyrule Warriors way too much and this hit me. Young Link is way too much fun to play. Anyone besides me wondering why they didn't just change Proxi's name to Tatl. It is such a simple change. I don't think the stuff that Proxi says are that far off from what Tatl would say. Not complaining, just wondering why they didn't go all the way, yah know.

(10/12/2015)

C.T.K:So I went through and edited this. Some more detail here, better word choice there, work on the general flow of it, that sorta thing. Hope you all enjoy this.


	2. Repeat the Past

Deity

Repeat the Past

* * *

"I like his scarf," Tatl hummed.

Her and Link hung along the top of the Eldin caves. Using his hookshot and a grappling hook he had rigged up based on the ruto design, they were able to stay out of the army's sight as they fought through the caves.

"That's nice, Tatl," he mumbled, paying more attention to where he should fire the hookshot than what she was saying.

"The blue really draws your eyes away from all that green."

Link hooked a stalactite and detached his hookshot.

"What is it with you heroes and green?"

"Can't speak for him," Link said firing the hookshot. "But this is just what Kokiri wear."

"But you're not a Kokiri," she scoffed. "Why do you still wear it?"

Link shrugged. Sounds of battle echoed throughout the cave as the two proceeded to make their way.

"I think you should get a scarf like that," she said after some silence.

Link rolled his eyes.

"Oh and look, he's got armor," she chided. "Probably protects him a lot better than some skimpy cloth."

"Hey if you-" He grunted as he pulled himself up the rope. "can find a blacksmith *huff* that will make pauldrons for a twelve year old, let me know."

"Oh and he's wearing pants-"

"Tatl," he growled as the hookshot bounced off the rock face. "Instead of critiquing my clothes, why don't you shut up and let me concentrate." He shook his head. "Finally have a flesh and blood body again and I don't feel like breaking it."

"Wait, I thought the curse means you can't pass on?" she asked.

"Doesn't mean it won't hurt to fall from here."

The two soon lowered onto the outer rock wall of a keep. Link crawled to the edge while Tatl rested in his hat.

"Shoot," Link cursed.

Inside the keep, an older Link and a woman wielding a giant's knife, who heavily reminded him of Impa, were surrounded by stalchildren.

"May have to make an appearance," he whispered, his hand hovering over the mask at his hip.

Suddenly, a noise reached his ears.

"A harp," he noted.

The melody of the harp floated over the noise of clacking bones. Its song soothed him, reminding him of day long passed. Link's eyes widened.

"That song, it's Zelda's Lullaby."

"Link, look."

A figure jumped down from a burned out tree.

"No," Link said in disbelief. "It can't be."

"What, do you know who that is?"

The feminine figure was in a bodysuit, a large sheikah eye on the chest. Two kunai knives sat in holsters on both thighs. Blond hair poked out from under a white turban and the lower part of the face was was obscured by a white mask. From his position, Link could hear her introduce herself as Sheik.

He shuffled away from the edge.

"What are the chances?" Link mumbled.

"Hey, mind filling me in?" Tatl said frowning.

"That was Sheik."

"Yeah…"

"Back when I was trying to stop Ganondorf, I got some help from a 'man' named Sheik."

"So," she said with a shrug. "You get reincarnated all the time. Maybe he did, too."

"Except for one little fact," Link said. "Sheik was just a disguise Zelda used to avoid capture."

"Wait, so you think this Sheik might be the missing princess?"

"Like I said, what are the odds," he said firing the hookshot.

As he hung from the ceiling of the caves, he smirked.

"Always did wanna get her back for that," he mumbled. His smirk turned into a wide grin, mischief in his eyes. "Come on, Tatl. I think we found our ally."

"Wait, her?"

Link threw the grappling hook and began to swing, keeping his eye on the mysterious, so-called Sheikah.

* * *

"Din's fire," Sheik cursed. The stalfos and stalchildren had her surrounded. While searching for the Bombchu, she had gotten cut off.

Stalchildren would not usually be that big of a threat, but the Stalfos mixed in were leading the smaller skeletons well. Sheik gripped the kunai tighter. She racked her brain for a song that might help her out.

"Serenade of Water?" she asked herself in her head. "No, it might keep me safe for a bit, but they would swarm me before I could play the first note. Skill matters not here. A mob still represents a threat."

A stalfos leveled it's rusted sword at her.

She tensed, awaiting the call to charge. Just as the order seemed to be given, a scream ripped through the air. She covered her ears as the sound startled the hoards. They took a step back.

"Such pain and rage," she though. "It sounds like a child. What is happening?"

A wave of energy tore through the stalchildren, narrowly missing Sheik and striking a stalfos. As the enemies were dropping, a figure jumped down in front of Sheik

"A man?" she gasped. "No." She shook her head. "No, more like a demon."

The figure stood at eight feet tall, wearing a white tunic and chest armor adorned with strange symbols she did not recognize. It leveled a massive, two-handed, helix-shaped sword at the horde and snarled.

"Stay back," he said to her.

His voice was a deep tenor, foreboding and full of wrath. Yet, it was somehow familiar to Sheik.

With a roar, the hoard charged at him, a stalfos in the lead. He swung the large weapon while letting loose his own roar of rage. The unusual sword tore through the stalfos' armor like paper. Purple energy radiated from it's tip, leaving a crescent shaped wave of energy hanging in the air as he swung. The wave of magic shot forward as the slash was completed. It carried through the stalchildren standing behind the once moving stalfos.

With one swing, the figure had cut the enemy's ranks by a third. The hoard stopped. Bones rattled while the stalchildren fidgeted.

"I've never seen a stalchild so visibly frightened before," Sheik thought

The figure returned to a ready stance.

"Who's next?" he growled. "Flee now, if you value your miserable undead lives."

A portion of the stalchildren fled, but the Stalfos were able to rally most of them. The figure growled as the ran at him.

"So be it."

It was a massacre. His swings were wide and heavy, rending earth and sending bones flying. Foes near and far dropped to the ground as his power and skill with his blade ended their lives. Those that tried to flee were cut down by the swords energy waves.

"Such power," she gasped.

He radiated it, practically flooding the area with it. Yet, that power was tinged with darkness. She could sense a force struggling to restrain it. It's will held.

With a mighty warcry, he threw the last stalfos to the ground. A brown boot came down on it's skull. The old bone shattered.

Sheik kept a kunai in her hand as the blade somehow clipped to the figures back.

"I am not your enemy," he said peering over his shoulder at her.

Her eyes narrowed.

"I do not know what you are, but you wield the power of darkness. The same power that has plunged this land into chaos."

He let out a quick chuckle even as his pupil less eyes held anger, bubbling just below the surface.

"Darkness itself is not evil. Like with any weapon, it is those who wield it that decide what it will be used for."

"And what is your intention?"

"Merely to help my former home."

"How can I trust you?"

He turned to face her. Sheik clenched her knife harder as he reached into a pack on his belt. What he pulled out was not what she expected.

"An ocarina?" Sheik gasped.

The ocarina was a faded blue. Paint was chipped off in places and the mouthpiece weathered. A chipped Triforce was carved into a raised ring that lay just under the mouthpiece. How ever old he was, it was clear that he had the instrument a long time. Sheik felt a jolt of familiarity as he raised the instrument to his lips.

He held the ocarina with a gentleness that seemed unfitting. His body relaxed completely as he played a tune.

Sheik's eyes widened.

"That song…"

As he stopped playing, his body became rigid again. He stood coiled like a spring, as if always expecting a fight. His eyes stared at the instrument forlornly.

"Zelda's Lullaby. A song once known to only the royal family and those close to them. It was lost to the ages." He frowned. "A dear friend taught it to me, as a sign of trust. That raises the question of where you could have learned it?"

"I am a Sheikah. The Sheikah know of many relics of the past."

"And what is your name, Sheikah?"

"I am…" She paused. "Sheik."

* * *

Link smirked internally.

"I knew it," he thought.

"And what do they call you?" Her voice was as razor sharp as the blade she had yet to holster.

Link turned away. "I have not had a true name for many a millennia. But my foes call me The Fierce Deity."

"You think yourself a god?"

"No, but my enemies do, and none have been strong enough to disprove it."

He lifted the ocarina again.

"Listen to my song, little Sheikah. Should trouble overwhelm you, play this tune to summon the Wrath of a God."

* * *

The song he played was haunting. It tore it's way into her memory, in much the same way the so-called 'deity' fought. Whether she wanted to or not, the song would stay in her head. Wrath of a God, he called it. It certainly fit the low sounding tune. A tune that built up quickly, a tune that held back unbridled rage and suffering.

The song ended. He put the instrument back in his pack, yet did not remove his hand.

"Remember it well, 'Sheik',"

He threw something at the ground. A bright flash blinded her. When she regained her sight, the Deity was gone.

She frowned.

"Did he just…" she thought. "The way he said my name, the way he spoke. Mockingly, almost like a child privy to secrets."

"Who are you?" she said glaring at where he once stood.

* * *

Link tore the mask off his face. He fell to his knees. His hands spread to brace himself as he panted.

"You okay, Link?" Tatl asked softly

"Yeah," he said between breaths. "It's just a bit harder to keep the power in check than I thought."

"Please Link," she begged. "Use a different mask. This one is gonna kill you."

"Tatl."

"What about the stone mask? It makes people ignore you."

"It won't hide the connection." He took one last deep breath and stood up. "Only thing that can hide the power of the Goddesses is an equal power. Trust me. I have actually thought this through.

"Okay, okay. Just…" She paused. "Just try to keep it to ten minutes."

Link glanced at the mask.

"Yeah," he said as he nodded. "Ten minutes is a good limit."

Link wiped sweat from his brow. The sounds of battle were echoing all around but he noted it seemed to be dying down.

"Soo…" Tatl drawled. "Wrath of a God?"

He raised a brow. "What about it?"

"Could you be anymore cliche?" she laughed.

"I thought it was a good name," he pouted.

"Oh, yes. Very subtle," she said through giggles. "And can we talk about you hamming it up back there?"

"I was not 'hamming it up'!"

"'I have not had a true name for many a millennia.'" she mimicked before bursting into laughter. "That is pretty hammy, Link."

He crossed his arms. "I was trying to be mysterious."

"Yeah, well, you need to work on it."

"Whatever," he mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"And that flash bang thing,"

"Hey, Sheik always did that to single time we met, that was how she left." His face lit up with a mischievous smirk. "Figured it was time for some payback."

"Well. yeah but you're about a millennium or two late."

"Better late than never," he said with a laugh.

The only sounds in the cave were the thump of boots and the clinking of armor. Hyrule's army was on the move.

"So what now?" Tatl asked. "Just follow along and hope Sheik plays your song."

"Pretty much," Link sighed throwing out a shrug. "We'll jump in if they absolutely need it, but otherwise, we stay out of sight and help where we can."

"You're not very good at planning are you?"

He smiled. "What gave it away?"

Link pulled out his hookshot and grappling hook.

"Do you think Sheik is Zelda?" Tatl asked

"Positive," he hummed. "But that just raises more questions."

"Like what?"

"All the Zeldas have been very different. The chances of two of them coming up with the same disguise, not very likely." He turned his eyes to the ceiling. "More likely someone taught it to her. But who?"

"It could be some kind of legend here," Tatl said with a shrug.

Link shook his head. "We're in the child timeline. Zelda had no reason to use the disguise and as far as I know she never had a journal. She didn't even include Sheik when she turned our story into a bedtime story for her kids. Who would have known about it?"

"What if the Sheikah elder is like a really, really, old Impa? You said she was a sage, right?"

"Impa didn't know. Only me and Zelda retained memories of the future and we never told anyone." He sighed. "The only one who could have told her is Zelda, herself. And she's gone."

He frowned. "Zelda," he thought. "Could you be a spirit, too? No, that's just wishful thinking. I'd rather she passed on then chased after me for ages."

"Hey, Link," Tatl said softly. "I know you miss her, but we gotta focus."

He smiled sadly at her. "You're right, Tatl. Let's get out of these caves."

"Finally," she whined. "This humidity is not good for my wings."

* * *

C.T.K: A Sheik for Sheik. I don't know, I just really liked this idea.

(10/12/2015)

C.T.K: Same as the chapter before, edited for better detail, flow, and word choice.


	3. Spirit of the Forest

Deity

Spirit of the Forest

* * *

Faron Woods lay just a day's march from the Elidin Caves. Deep within the leafy forest lay a small collection of suspended, wooden, walkways and huts that wound itself through the trees. Hyrule's army had used the area in the past as a base, but were not responsible for the walkways. Supposedly they were left by a long since gone race. If Link was in a better mood, he might have wondered if this was the last remnants of the Kokiri.

As it were, Link stood in the upper branches of a far off tree. His hands were clenched at his side. He sported an intense glare directed at a huge tree easily visible from his perch.

It towered over the other trees. Some of it's bark was raised, forming a face with large eyebrows and a mustache. The face meant that it was the Great Deku Tree, a guardian spirit that Link knew of well. What angered Link was at the base of the guardian spirit. Large doors stood at all four sides, and an inner area was carved out to make a base inside the tree.

"Who did this?" he growled.

"Link," Tatl sighed. "The other fairies say that the spirit left the tree long ago."

"That doesn't matter!" he yelled, slamming his fist on the trunk of his perch. "Whether a spirit was inside or not, this should have been protected. Preserved, not made into some place of war. This entire place should not even be used for this conflict."

"I wanna know what idiot took over for a Zelda and decided this was a good idea, because he deserves a Deku stick to the head." He punched his hand.

"How do you know it wasn't a Zelda's idea?"

"She would never-" he yelled before shaking his head. "They would never do this. Each one had respect for places like this.' He sighed. "Even Tetra, the pirate, knew not to mess with stuff like this. The stealing, looting, treasure seeking pirate respected these sights."

Link frowned at the Great Deku Tree.

"Why does this keep happening?" he whispered.

"Link, It's not your fault."

"I was supposed to clear out Ghoma, but I was too late. I tasked myself with watching over the sprout, then this happened." His eyes turned downward. "I keep failing him."

"Now listen here, Link," Tatl said, bonking his head.

"Ow,"

"This is not your fault, and with everything you told me about the Great Deku Tree, he wouldn't want you to think it is either." She flew close to his face. "So buck up, forest boy. We've got a Hyrule to save."

Link slowly smiled.

"Right," He said pulling out his hook shot. "Come on. The battle's already started. We need to be ready in case Sheik calls us."

"Remember, Link," Tatl said nervously. "Ten minutes, that's the limit."

He nodded before taking aim.

* * *

"Who's that?"

Link shrugged. "Don't know. She's entirely new to me."

He watched as his scarf-wearing incarnation, Impa and Sheik, met the newcomer.

She was the shortest of the group. Her clothes were primarily white and blue, with gold accents and purple fringe. A hair clip kept her light blue hair in a side ponytail. She was kneeling beside an injured man, using magic to heal him. As the older Link approached, she gasped slightly before turning to Impa.

As Impa asked her some questions, the hidden spirit crossed his arms.

"Her magic," he mumbled with a hand to his chin. "it's like Cia's… Just lighter..."

"Want me to ask some of the fairies around here?"

He nodded. "See what you can dig up. I'm gonna give the hero a little gift."

* * *

"Hyah!" he yelled, unleashing the spin attack.

Bulbins fell to the ground. Their bodies dissolved into purple smoke.

Link let out a large breath.

"These things are really tough," Proxi sighed. "You okay, Link?"

He nodded. "Where is that witch getting these things?" he said softly. "They look off. Like they don't belong."

"I know, right," she trilled. "They're kinda like bokoblins. Stronger though."

"They're called bulbins."

A child-like voice rang through the air, putting Link and Proxi on edge.

"Not much stronger than bokoblins, mind you. Still pretty much fodder."

Link scanned the area. The voice was coming from a single point, but that point kept shifting. Even if he looked exactly where it was coming from, nothing was there."

"Who are you?" he growled.

"No one you need to worry about. I'm just a spirit trying to help. Used to live here a millennia or two ago. Kinnda lost track of time." The voice chuckled. "Well, thats pretty ironic."

"A spirit?" Proxie mumbled. She gasped. "Are you a Kokiri?"

A mirthless laugh. "I was considered one back in the day. But we're off topic."

A tink sounded from behind them. Link turned to see a ornate rod lying on the ground. Floating above the gold head ornament was a red orb made of crystal.

"If you're having a little trouble, try the Fire Rod on for size."

He picked up the rod, noting how it's heft felt familiar. The relic felt right in his hands.

"How do I use it?" he questioned as he looked it over.

"You'll figure it out." Though he couldn't see it, he swore the voice's owner was smirking. "This isn't your standard fire rod, though. I've souped it up, so to speak. Has a lot more bells and whistles than normal. Should help you out."

Link smirked. "Thanks. I appreciate the help."

The sound of a hook shot firing caught his attention.

"Don't mention it," the spirit said from the trees. "We gotta stick together. See yah around, Link!"

* * *

The spirit removed his mask, a mischievous smile covering his face.

"Stone mask may not look good but it has it's uses," Link said putting it away. "Now to find 'Sheik.'"

* * *

"Of course," Link growled. "Gibdos. I hate gibdos."

"Link," Tatl announced. "I got some info. The guys here are pansies. Was way too easy."

Link rolled his eyes and continued to watch the battle.

"What's up?"

"Her name's Lana," she said. "She's been actively fighting Cia for about a month. Say's she's from the same clan as the witch."

Link shook his head. "Don't buy that. Their magic is _too_ similar. Come to think of it…" he mumbled turning his head to the sky. "It's alot like Twinrova."

"Whose Twinrova?"

"One of Ganondorf's lackeys." He scratched the back of his head. "Err… technically two. These old Gerudo witches that could fuse together into one being. But where their magic was two sources pooled into one, Lana and Cia's feels like one source split off into two."

"How do you know so much about magic?"

Link smiled and conjured a small flame in his hand. "Zelda taught me a bit after my adventure. All the heroes are magically inclined. Not just anyone can play a song and turn back time, you know."

"Huh, kinda thought it was cause it was the Ocarina of Time."

"Only partially, Time spells need it to work, but all the others are performed by my own magic power."

"Anyway, aside from your inflating ego, you think the white witch has some secrets?"

He nodded.

* * *

Sheik was beginning to truly hate Gibdos. Their cry was disorienting and the ones they were fighting wore armor, making it difficult to strike weak points. She had finally taken one done when the cry pierced the sounds of battle. It ripped through the air, assaulting her ears and freezing her in place. Through a squinted eye, she saw the Gibdo raise it's sword. She closed her eyes as the rusted blade descended towards her head. Instead of pain, she heard clinking chain and the cry of the creature as it was ripped up into the trees.

She looked around. Her eyes narrowed as she scanned the area. The Gibdo was nowhere to be found. Suddenly, it fell to the ground some ways away. It's body dissipated into smoke as she approached, leaving behind only the armor.

She knelt to examine it. The rusted armor was marred by multiple gnashes, likely incurred from stabbing it with a sword. A single long cut extended from mid-chest all the way up.

"Overkill," she whispered. "Someone doesn't like Gibdos. I can relate."

The smell of smoke got her attention. The roaring flames surrounding the Deku Tree was hard to miss.

"Oh, no!"

* * *

"Oh, Now I'm ticked," Link growled.

He put on the mask, not even screaming at the painful transformation and jumped down to where the group had gathered.

The raised their weapons as he appeared but he ignored them.

"You three," he said. "There is a Great Fairy Fountain to the north-east. Go and get her assistance."

"And who are you?" Impa asked, her eyes narrowed.

"There is no time," he growled. "If you don't want the Great Deku Tree to burn, then listen. I'll be out of your hair once this is done."

"I vouch for him," Sheik said. "Go, we'll deal with the threat here."

"You're not much better," she mumbled.

* * *

Older Link stared him down. He met his eyes. Though the scarfed hero flinched, he did not look away. Deep down he felt a connection to the Deity, hiding just behind the dark power.

In the span of second, a conversation seemed to go on between them.

"Impa, he's right," he said not breaking eye contact. "I don't know who he is, but I trust him. I can feel it in my gut. He's trying to help."

"Link," Impa growled. "His power is that of darkness."

"Then don't trust him, trust me." He turned to her. "You trusted me with command of an entire army, so trust me here. I stake my life on this."

Impa grit her teeth. "Alright," she sighed putting her sword away. We don't have time to waste. Let's go."

Lana and Impa ran off, Link following after sharing a nod with Deity.

"Sheik,"

"Y-yes,"

She cursed herself for stuttering. The deity's body language was even stiffer than the last time.

"Do you know the Song of Storms?"

"Yes, but I doubt it would help here."

"Not alone, but with two people playing at the heart of the blaze, it should slow it down."

"You want to enter that inferno?" she gasped.

"Yes,"

"But that is suicide," she said frantically. "I know the Great Deku Tree is important, but is it worth your lif-"

"I will not let him burn!" he yelled. "I am going with or without you, but help would be appreciated."

His eyes were narrowed at her. She swore she heard 'I won't fail him again' said under his breath. Sheik knew the legends. The story stated that the Great Deku Tree was once a spirit that protected these woods. All that was left was the shell, now burning.

"Alright," she breathed. "I will help you."

The Deity nodded and rushed in, Sheik not far behind.

* * *

Despite the flames, enemies still swarmed the interior. Deity cut through them with ease, Sheik following behind. The wrap around her mouth protected her from the smoke, but she still had trouble following the giant. He cut through flames, smoke and bulbins.

Deity stopped.

"Here," he said turning back to her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and pulled out her harp.

A sudden crack sounded over the flames. A burning chunk of wood fell from the ceiling. Sheik braced herself, knowing it would do nothing.

Deity stabbed his sword in the ground. A large purple glyph forming underneath them. Visible energy flowed out from the center forming a dome. The large burning chunk bounced off the barrier.

"We have to hurry," he growled.

Sheik knelt under the pressure of the barrier. "Such darkness," she thought. "It's overwhelming."

"Are you alright?" Deity asked, his scowl lessening.

"Fine," Sheik panted. "Just not used to this.

"Forgive me," he said. Shaking his head, he knelt beside her. "I often forget how my power affects people."

Deity played a song on his ocarina. Light filled Sheik at her core, pushing back against the oppressive force.

"Prelude of Light,"she noted.

He nodded.

"How does someone with such dark power learn of a song like that." she thought.

She stood up, her legs shaking slightly, and pulled out her harp.

Deity readied his ocarina and the duet began.

The song soared over the flames, bringing a storm along with it.

"Now what?" Sheik asked as she looked at the rain fighting the flames.

"We wait and we hope."

* * *

C.T.K: So this chapter is technically not quite finished. I've got some more to add to it, but I felt bad for leaving you guys high and dry for a long time. Tell me what you think. Also to any returning readers. I've edited the last two chapters and added some more things to it. Go have a look.


End file.
